This invention relates to an image forming apparatus having a poster copy function wherein a predetermined image is divided and the divided images are recorded on plurality sheets of recording paper. The present invention also relates to a computer-readable medium that stores a program that is necessary for such image formation.
When poster copying is performed in a conventional image forming apparatus, among plurality sheets of recording paper, on which divided images are formed, at least one of the plurality sheets of recording paper is provided with a margin to be used for a bond width.
However, recording paper is simply provided with bond widths in the above-described conventional image forming apparatus. Consequently, there has been a problem in that a user might make an error in the order for applying glue on the bond widths, and pasting plurality sheets of recording paper to one another can possibly take time.